Tsuki no Hana
by Awesomeness conquers all
Summary: Sakura has a secret she can't share. Only a select few know and a certain someone is getting the feeling he's out of the loop. He wants to know no matter what it takes. But why does it benefit a certain Uchiha?


**Hello. I'm Panda Panic-chan. And this my very first know how that is. But Im glad to present to you Tsuki no Hana. This popped into my head just about the time that I got off of writers block so it was like a put down before you lose it type thing. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own no Naruto. Its a sad day.**

* * *

The sun was setting sending a beautiful palette of colors across the otherwise blue sky, the birds chirping beautifully or cats choking peacefully. A snap of a twig under someone's foot as they ran to the thick of the forest, pink hair sticking to the damp face covered in a sheet of sweat. Sakura leaned against a tree, the branches and leaves blocking her from the scorching sun above, for that she was grateful. Her chakra level was low and her breath was all but ripped from her body due to the rigorous training from both Tsunade and Gai sensei.

"Why do I have to train with both of them. Tsunade is one thing but Gai sensei too? Why?" Sakura sighed and left the comfort of the moss covered plant and headed to the village before Gai found her and make her do laps for the "fulfillment of youth." She smiled at herself remebering the sensei's reaction when she suddenly disappeared right in the middle of her 49th lap around the forest. _'Thank Kami for genjutsu.' s_he thought. She had sensed Gai sensei's chakra nearby when she finally caught her breath. '_Oh no.' _she thought as she picked her groggy body of the moss and incest-covered tree. She ran half way before using more of her chakra to transprt herself to the Konoha gates

She had reached the Konoha gates when a tingling sensation started in her right eye. "What the hell?" Sakura rubbed. her eye. The tingling had grown into a small burn that kept growing into a unbearable pain that pulled a shredding scream from the pinkette. She gripped her eye as if to rip her eye from her skull but she instead forced a small amount of chakra into it. She managed to muffle the pain for the time being and raced to the Hokage's office.

She finally reached the doors to the Hokage's office and with a small wave to the elderly janitor, Toshi, she knocked and enter hastily.

"Hmm, I wonder what her rush is?" the gatekeeper asked himself.

"What am I going to do with you? The elders want your head!"the blonde hissed at the other occupant of the room. "Sakura, what are you doing here? Your training doesn't start for another five hours." When Sakura hesitated to speak. Tsunade said, " It's not who you think it is. It's Konohamaru."

Sakura then nodded and looked at Konohamaru standing in front of the Hokage's desk. She nodded to him, looking him over. She remembered him as a little brat back in her genin days, so much like Naruto, but now he stood at shoulder hieght to the rosette, his hair falling a bit in his eyes and his goggles replaced by a blue forehead protecter.

"Oi, Sakura senpai!" he exclaimed, happy to see the medic again. Sakura nodded once again, smiling at his enthusiasium, but the smile faded as soon as she felt it. The wretching pain in now both of her eyes. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to stop from screaming but the pain was clear on her face. Tsunade looked over at her apprentice, with a questioning look.

"Konohamaru, you and your teamates are spending the night washing the paint off the Hokage's mountain."she demanded.

"AWW, WHY?!" he asked-yelled at the Hokage. "I don't want to clean it up."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have PAINTED THE MOUNTAIN!"she yelled back. A small whimper escaped Sakura and they both looked over at her. Tsunade looked worried.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She shook her head rapidly, her eyes closed."Sakura, look at me." Sakura reluctantly opened her eyes which earned a sharp intake of breath from the amber eyed lady in front of her. "Your eyes...are violet."

* * *

**Well,That was chapter One so please tell what you think. Ill update the next chap soon.**

**Panda Panic-chan**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
